Secret Admirer
by Usachan100
Summary: When Einrie finds a note signed "Secret Admirer" she goes to see who it is. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! LEMON STORY!


**Usachan: This is a story from a trade between Vampire-Pocky and I, this is what she wrote me, a story between my O.C. Einrie Tsukishiro and Toga Yagari. THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO ANY OTHER VAMPIRE NIGHT WORK I DO. I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I own Ayane or Ai Soulstarr [property of Vampire Pocky]. So, without further ado, ROLLING! A few profanities btw.**

Einrie was walking to the Night class teacher's dorm, while re-reading the note she had found on her bed earlier. Her note was signed 'From your Secret Admirer' but she knew who it was from. Ever since she had got here, one of her teachers had shown "special interest" in her. Problem was he was a Vampire Hunter. She decided to sneak around through the woods since it was less likely for her to get caught. She got to the tree line and froze in fear. "Darn it, I forgot that they come out here on days off." She thought. She decided to risk it and sneak through the forest anyway.

"Einrie-san?" it was Ayane.

"Damn it!" Einrie yelled in anger.

"Please don't yell, why are you in the forest at this hour Ein-san?"

Einrie thought fast, "Taking a walk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." She walked swiftly away, thinking "Can't be late". Ayane stood on her tiptoes and yelled out, "Beware of wolves!" and giggled.

Einrie made it through the forest without any complications, except for tearing her shirt on a tree. She stood outside the back of the teachers' dorm and looked up. She watched the windows and tried to figure out how to get up there. She was about to climb up a tree when she felt someone grab her arm.

She jumped and stumbled backwards, being caught by the one who had touched her. It was him, her "secret admirer". Toga Yagari was smiling at her, and said, "Easy there Ein." She blushed fiercely. "S-Sensei?" she stuttered. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Not tonight. Tonight I am just Toga."

She shivered and blushed as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"T-Toga?" she asked. "Yes, Einrie?" he kissed her neck, just below her ear. She moaned slightly and blushed. "W-why did you want me here?"

"Do you not know?" he nipped her neck in the spot where he had kissed it. She shivered and moaned in pleasure again. "No" she lied. "You haven't figured it out? I love you, Tsukishiro Einrie." He picked her up bridal style and she squealed. He took her into the dorms and up the stairs into his room. He set her down on the floor, and she stood there blushing.

"T-Toga-kun, is this legal?"

He took off his shirt and pulled her to him again. "The hell with legal." He nipped her neck again and started pulling Einrie's shirt off.

"W-wait…" she blushed. "Do you want me to stop?" he had his finger looped through the hook on back of her bra, ready to pull it off. "No." she replied.

He unfastened her bra and let it fall to the floor. He held her face gently, she was blushing fiercely. "But what if we get caught?" He kissed her neck again. "We won't."

He let his hand gently trail from her face. When the tips of his fingers brushed over her nipple she moaned. He smiled, letting out a chuckle, and did it again.

She moaned, "T-Toga-kun". Quickly stripping the both of them, Toga picked Einrie up quickly but gently and laid her on the bed, hovering over her. She blushed and stared at his muscular chest. He leaned forward and started kissing downwards from her neck. He reached her breasts and started to mouth her nipple. Einrie moaned in pleasure.

Soon Toga started gently biting on her nipple as he pushed himself into her. Einrie gasped a little bit at the sudden action. After a few seconds of allowing her to adjust to him, Toga began to move with a steady rhythm. Einrie was sent into a world of her own, moaning loudly in pleasure, Toga chuckled and kissed her passionately, silencing her loud moans to quiet mewls. With each thrust, the pleasure built, finally tipping her over the edge. She let out one last moan as she came. Soon after Toga grunted and came as he thrust inside her one last time. They both lay there panting, staring into each others eyes. "I love you Einrie." He said with a smile. It caught her off guard, but she smiled too and leaned closer, snuggling up to him. "I love you too Toga-kun." They quickly kissed and fell asleep next to each other.

**I edited the ending just a bit, in the original they just fell asleep after panting, but I wanted a little emotion you know? Well I hope you liked it ^^ **


End file.
